


Sam is soulless?

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, F/M, Mating/ heat cycles, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Sams soulless when e meets his mate, what happens when he gets his soul back, will he still be what she needs?





	1. Chapter 1

Harley pulled up to her apartment building, which wasn't fancy but it wasn't to bad either. She got in the elevator and pressed the fifth floor level number. She slipped her heals off as she stood in the elevator. Her feet hurt and she wanted out of the shoes made by the devil. She walked down the hall to her apartment. She put the key in the door and unlocked it. She walked in and collapsed on her couch. She fell asleep in her clothes with her keys in her hand. An hour later there was knock at the door. She groaned and got up to walk to the door. "You better have a damn good reason to wake me up!" Her hair was a mess and she was tierd. "Sorry ma'am but I'm agent simmions and this is my partner agent smith. We're with the FBI, we have a few questions about your neighbor who recently killed hisself." She scoffed. "Since when do you people care if an omega strings their self?" She rubbed her face. "Sorry I am just tierd." She moved to let them in. She shut the door behind them and walked to her open kitchen and poured them all coffee. She set their cups down and sipped hers. "So did you know Henry?" "Not personally, we said hi and stuff but he didn't talk much he had an abusive alpha." "Had?" "Uh yeah he left him for some beta down the road." She took another sip before setting the coffee down and pushing her hair out of her face. "Are you ok?" Agent smith asked. "Yeah, just stressed and wore out! But that's the price you pay when an alpha refuses to man up and do his job!" They looked at her. Before she could answer her phone rang. "Give me a second." They nodded. "Agent Harley....of course...uh no sir...yes... I'll make sure to get it in to you! Bye!" She hung up and looked at them. "Sorry boss wanted a file turned in." They looked at her. "Yeah anyways, what were you doing when Henry killed hisself." "In here trying to get caught up on files." She pointed to a stack of files that had been completed all but three. Agent Simmons was harsher than agent smith, but both were alphas. Harley was an omega. "Miss harley do you mind if I use your bathroom." "Uh no go right a head, first door on your left." She sighed as she looked to agent Simmons. "Did it get cold all of the sudden or did you hear any weird noises?" She looked at him. "Routine questions." "No they aren't! I'm an FBI agent idiot!" She said as she looked back at her hands. Dean, agent smith, heard her and gave Sam, agent Simmons, a look that said 'let's wrap this up.' She stood up and stretched. "Look he was an omega who was rejected and he reacted poorly." They nodded. "Thanks for your time." "Yup." She opened the door for them.  
(5 hours later...)  
Harley finished her files and then walked into her kitchen to fix a glass of water. She felt the familiar pull in her stomach that told her her heat was on the way. She sighed and emailed her file to her boss and let him know she wouldn't be in due to her heat. She then let out a breath. She could see it. The temperature dropped quickly. She was confused as she grabbed her phone and shot a text to the number of the 'agents': "cold spot."

Sam pulled out his phone. "Dean, Harley sent. A text saying cold spot!" He got in the car with his brother and they drove to her apartment. Harley was currently going crazy as a voice rang out threw her apartment. "Omegas are just made to be bred! Made to spread your legs!" She shook her head as if the voice would disappear. All the sudden a man, half of his body rotten, was infront of her. "Let me show you how you bitches should feel!" He shoved a hand in between her legs and the other went to her throats cutting the air supply off. "You are in heat! Maybe you need an alpha to breed you!" She whimpered as she tried to pry his hand off her throat while keeping her legs closed. He growled and shoved his hand farther between her legs. The agents, Sam and dean, came in and all the sudden Harley could breath with ease as she sunk to the floor. She took deep breaths. She felt like puking. Next thing she knew, strong arms carried her to her couch. She was laid down as she automatically folded herself into a ball. "Listen stay here with Sam and do exactly as he tells you!" She just nodded and didn't look up. The door shut signaling dean was gone. "Are you ok?" She looked up at him. "Do I look ok!?! He fucking tried to shove his hand in between my freakin legs!" Sam looked at her, his expression cold. "Ok other then that are you ok?" "You know you suck at your job! I mean I'm not a people person at all but at least I know how to fake it!" Sam chuckled at this.  
All the sudden sams phone went off. 'It's done.' "Well your safe now, he's not going to hurt you..." Sam trailed off as he could smell the sweet smell of an omega in heat. "Uh are you..." "no it's a new lotion I have of course I am!" She growled angrily. Sam pulled her to him. "Tell me to stop and I will." She knew she wouldn't because as soon as he touched her, she knew they were suppose to be mates. She nodded as she straddled his lap and kissed him. The alpha in Sam rose to claim this omega as his. He separated their lips before biting her neck making her officially his. She moaned and kissed him deeply. He then picked her up. "Bedroom!?!" "Third door on the right..." he walked them to it. He set her down on the bed before removing her clothes.....  
(Middle of the night...)  
Harley woke up In the bed by herself. She then thought. 'Great he has left and I'm still in heat!' She pulled herself out of bed and slipped on her short shorts and a sports bra and tank top. She walked out not even noticing Sam and dean on her couch. She rubbed her face as she flicked the kitchen light on. She had no need to since she wouldn't open her eyes yet. The living room faced the open kitchen so Sam and dean could see everything she did. She turns to what she thought was her fridge but was met with a wall. "Ouch! Damn Harley!" She cursed herself as she finally opened her eyes. Sam couldn't help but laugh. Harley jumped out of her skin. "Ahhh! What in the hell, man!!!" "Sorry, and it's Sam." She sighed and continued he quest threw her kitchen. Sam got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whatcha making?" "Toast with cinnamon butter and sugar. It's a family tradition when your birthday rolls around you get endless toast." "Does that mean it's your birthday?" She looked at her clock. After two minutes of silence she looked at him. "Now it is." She then took a bite of toast and moaned. "This is so good!" She handed two pieces to both Sam and dean. "Thank you." She nodded as she licked the sugar from her lips. Sam smilied and leaned in. "Happy birthday!" He whispered. "Mm, I don't really celebrate it... I look at it as I'm a year closer to death. And I don't have friends..." he chuckled. "You are so not a negative Nancy!" She giggled. "You are to!" "Yeah. But I don't have a soul." "Come again!?!" Dean chuckled and then said that he was going home. Sam explained to her everything and told her they were close to getting his soul back. She nodded. "Ok." She then kissed him before yawning. "I'm going back to bed, come with me?" He sighed and walked with her. "Sure!" He layed beside her. "Good night babe." She mumbled something but was already asleep.

(2weeks later...)  
Sam was having his soul shoved back into him, everyone warned her he might not be the same or might not make it. Dean opened the door. "He's gone isn't he?" Harley asked with tears in her eyes. Sam had stopped screaming 30 mins before and there had been no more sound. "No, he'll be up in a little bit, he's asleep." She let out a sigh of relief and she walked over to him and hugged dean. "Give him some time to get his barrings back and he'll be good as new!" She nodded and went to bed. She slept soundly for two hours. She woke up to the feeling someone was watching her. She slowly pushed her eyes open to see Sam in fact watching her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm good what about you?" "I'm alive." She commented to lighten the mood alittle. "Umm I'm gonna need some time but, I won't change much other than I'll be more emotional, like not dead on the inside kinda thing!" "Shh!" She chuckled. "You're fine Sammy get some rest!" She smilied as she looked at him "take as much time as you need!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harley woke up the next morning. She stretched and pushed her tangled hair out of the way. She walked threw the bunker, which was now her home, looking for Sam. She walked towards his voice. Sam and dean were in the library. An old voice she knew well came flooding her ears. "Hello, Harley." She shook her head and looked at the person in front of him. "Cas?" "Yes. Are you feeling ok?" She nodded and then hugged him. "How are you?" "Angels...." she held up a hand. "No, Cas how are you?" He looked as if he was really concentrating. "I'm well, thank you." She smilied. "See I told you you'd get it!" She ruffled his hair before walking to Sam and kissing him. "Morning." "Morning so you've met Cas before?" She nodded. She and Cas told the story of how she was surrounded by demons and with Cas help she managed to come out alive. Harley's phone rang. "Hello?....of course I'm game!.... alright I'll see you then!" She hung up and turned to Sam. "Girls day out! They said you and dean are always welcome to join us!" She raised her eyebrows. Dean chuckled. "You go on!" Sam said with a smile. She smilied and went to their room. Harley smilied as she slipped into a dress. It wasn't anything special but it hugged her just right. She walked out. "See you when I get back!" She ran out to her car. She drove to a local cafe to meet up with the girls. They all sat in a booth. Harley smilied as everyone talked about their mates and pups. "Well I have news.... I'm no longer available I am officially claimed." The girls giggled. "That's great! Tell us more!" She talked about how hot Sam was and how caring he was to her. She smilied and after a long day they all went home. She smilied as she walke into the bunker. She loved Sam so much. She had only met him a couple of weeks ago. That didn't matter because she felt like she was drowning in his love. She would do anything for him. "Love kills slowly." She whispered. It was her favorite quote.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley was currently sitting on her and sams shared bed with a small stick in her hand that held one little word, but a very powerful word, positive. She let out a shaky breath, how would Sam react? He had mentioned that he didn't want to raise kids in the hunters life...she was drug from her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. "Hello?" "Hey can you find out what year Mathis kayhill died?" "Uh yeah give me a second..." she typed quickly looking at records. "Can you hurry, Harley!?!" Sam said harshly. Harley slammed her laptop. "1978!" She said as she listened to him. "Alright I got to go." Beep the line went dead. She felt as dead as the line. He snapped at her, Sam, her alpha hurt her deeply. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore.... she didn't want to stay if that's what her mate thought of her, especially if they were going to have pups. She stood up and packed a duffle bag of all her stuff. She wrote a letter and left her phone by it.  
I'm so sorry, I can't stay here if you are unhappy.  
She grabbed her keys and ran to her truck. She drove as far for as long as she could. She knew Sam would try and find her. Or maybe he wouldn't...he didn't say I love you like always, he didn't ask politely, he snapped at her. She focused on driving. Sam and dean got home from the hunt, dean noticed it first. "Sam." He pointed to a note and Harley's phone. Sams face fell as he read the note. "No I've gotta fix this!" 

 

7 months later...  
Harley rubbed her large stomach as she tried to distract herself from the shooting pain in her feet. She was a waitress and it was a busy day. She was currently waiting a table when she heard sams voice. She went straight to her boss. "I quit." She then walked out to her car and started her truck, which Sam noticed her. "Dean!" He said as he struggled to get past all of the people. Dean had been just as worried about Harley as Sam. Harley sped to the hotel and got her bags in record time. She headed out, everything went black, she had been pulling out onto the interstate and then the car hit her head on. She groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. Gentle hands were pressed on her shoulders. "Sweetie don't move ok?" She mumbled something back but the woman was now talking, no she was yelling at. Some guy, Sam, she said Sam. Harley struggled to hold onto the light, well that was until she felt the intense pain in her back and stomach. "Ahhh!!!" She took shallow breathes as she held her stomach and curled in a ball. Sam, who she now knew was her mate, was by her side. "Harley!?!" She kept her eyes tightly closed. "It hurts!" She whimpered. The woman from earlier was now at her feet pulling them down. "Hey, in Jody and I'm a friend of sams and dean, let me take a look?" She asked trying to calm the now frantic omega. Dean shrugged off his coat and handed it to Jody. "Cover her legs." He said as he sat on the other side of her and Sam. "Oh, ok honey how far along are you?" "7 months, why!?!" "I can see thehead. " she whispered. "No I can't have them now it's to early!" Panic began to sink in. "Please not now!" She cried into Sam as he held her head. "Shhh, it'll be ok!"   
(2 hours later...)  
Harley was in the ambulance with twins, a boy and a girl. "They are beautiful!" Dean commented and Sam nodded. "I agree." Sam and Harley talked the whole way to the hospital about what had happened over 7 long months.


End file.
